


what's for dinner?

by locington



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, it gets happy i swear theres just a tiny bit of angst, its mainly krav being gay for his amazing boyfriend, starts off happy gets a lil sad then ends happy, whom he loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locington/pseuds/locington
Summary: "I’m hungry. Where do you wanna get dinner?""Between your thighs""Babe, I'm dying. I just want something to eat."_i just wanted to write some taakitz alright





	what's for dinner?

Taako was cuddling with his boyfriend Kravitz on the couch when he felt his stomach growl. Well, he could hear it more than anything. He was fucking starving, to sum it up. 

Taako turned to Kravitz, asking. “Where do you wanna get dinner? I’m hungry.”

Kravitz looked like he was actually thinking for a moment, then got this cheesy, shit eating grin on his face before he said. “Between your thighs.” 

Taako would’ve smiled and laughed at that normally, but right now he just wanted some fucking food. “Babe, I’m dying. I just want something to eat.” 

Kravitz frowned, muttering something about how he thought hard about that joke before actually thinking about something to eat. He shrugged after a few seconds. “Can’t decide.”

Taako groaned, dramatically throwing his head back. “Do you want to go out or stay home?” 

“I… don’t know..” Kravitz still couldn’t decide and Taako looked like he was going to commit a murder. 

“Fine. Whatever. Let’s eat at home. You don’t get to decide things anymore since you obviously can’t.” Taako sounded like he now wanted to murder Kravitz. “Should I even ask what you want to eat?” As much as Taako loves his boyfriend, he was hungry and annoyed and that conquered any love in his body.

Kravitz thought, again, except he actually thought of something this time. “How about… 30 garlic clove chicken? I heard that’s pretty good.”

The second Taako heard Kravitz’s suggestion, he froze up. Any sign of annoyance on his face gone and was now replaced with an expression of terror. His body suddenly tense. The only movement happening was his body shaking due to the small breaths he were taking.

Kravitz obviously noticed this, instantly becoming worried. He never asked about any details about what happened in Glamorsprings, he just knew something happened and knew Taako wasn’t comfortable talking about it. He asked once but never pried any further. 

Kravitz lightly grabbed Taako’s hand, looking him in the eyes. “Taako? Taako, are you okay?” If there was anything else than pure anxiety in his voice it couldn’t be heard. “At least try and breathe, please.”

Taako took a deep, shaky breath as he squeezed Kravitz’s hand. After a few more deep breaths, he was at least able to breathe steadily and stop shaking as much. He was still slightly shaking but it was nowhere near as bad as before. 

It took a few more minutes of Kravitz talking him through this and keeping him close to get Taako to stop shaking. Kravitz held Taako in his arms, kissing his forehead and whispering. “It’s gonna be okay Taako, I promise.”

Taako let out a shaky sigh, closing his eyes and resting his head on Kravitz’s chest. “I know I’m amazing and the best ever, but I don’t know how you put up with me.” His voice was soft, exhausted from what just happened. 

Kravitz shrugged. “Well, you’re Taako, y’know, from tv? Amazing chef? Saver of the world? And your best achievement, in my opinion, the world’s best boyfriend? Who wouldn’t kill to have you in their life?” 

At this point Kravitz was purely trying to cheer Taako up, and it was unarguably working due to Taako’s huge grin on his face and a small laugh. 

Taako leaned back a little, looking up at Kravitz. “Y’know, if i was a stranger, I would be dying to be with you.” He said, his grin turning smug. 

Kravitz smiled. “I lo-“ He stopped mid sentence, his smiling turning into a blank expression. “Was that- Was that a joke about how I’m the grim reaper?” 

Taako burst out laughing, and Kravitz couldn’t help but chuckle at it. If by now Kravitz didn’t know for sure he was in love with Taako, now would be the moment. With how happy Taako looks, and how amazing his laugh sounds, if Kravitz could blush, he would be right now. He could just feel his nonexistent heart beating like crazy, which was now making Kravitz grin. God, he was in love. 

“Hey Krav?”

“Yes, Taako?”

“Love you.”

Yeah, Kravitz was in love.

“Love you too, Taako.”

Taako smiled, then let out a sigh. “I’m still hungry, y’know?”

“Do you wanna get some ice cream?” Kravitz suggested. “We can go get some fantasy Baskin Robbins?” 

Taako put a hand on his chest and scoffed. “Fantasy Baskin Robbins? I know I’m the one who is good at cooking, but do you just have no taste? Fantasy Dairy Queen is where it’s at!”

“The way they flip their blizzards gives me anxiety.” Kravitz muttered, crossing his arms. 

That made Taako laugh a little. “You’re the Grim Reaper, yet you can’t handle someone flipping a cup of ice cream upside down?”

“Look I have things that frighten me and things that don’t.”

“So you can take someone’s soul away with ease, but the possibility of losing ice cream makes you nervous?”

“Now i just feel like you’re patronizing me.” Kravitz said, a slight pout forming on his face.

Taako snorted, then let out a small sigh. “God I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://transbakushima.tumblr.com is my tumblr thnks love u. also i wanted to get this to 1k words but eh im lazy and also dont write im more of an art kid


End file.
